


Retirement

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Future Fic, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: "You're the one who insisted on cutting all of the retirement and veteran benefits for the First Order. You said it was the only way we would be able to afford another Starkiller Base.”





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with "maybe I should think about retirement."
> 
> I haven't written for more than six weeks because of a family emergency and this is me dipping my toes back in. It feels good to get back to these idiots and put words on paper. Thanks to huxandthehound and camshaft22 for the support writing this. <3

 "Maybe I should think about retirement."

Kylo barely managed to suppress an eye roll. His relationship with Hux was teaching him to manage his emotions in ways that neither of his former masters had ever been able to. It was amazing what the threat of withholding sex could do for his motivation. "You're the one who insisted on cutting all of the retirement and veteran benefits for the First Order. You said it was the only way we would be able to afford another Starkiller Base.”

Hux pursed his lips as if he'd swallowed something sour. "You're the Supreme Leader. You didn't have to listen to me."

"It's funny how the only time you're willing acknowledge my position is when you're trying to lay all of the blame at my feet," Kylo pointed out mildly. He set aside the Sith manuscript he was reading and crossed the room to peer at Hux's datapad over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Hux tilted the pad so that Kylo could better see the report. "Word of Resistance victories are coming in from all corners of the Empire. We're in danger of losing two systems by the end of the week."

Kylo clenched his fist, focusing his anger into that one point to keep himself from lashing out at Hux. He'd promised to never do that again. He spun and thrust his fist out at the wall, a burst of Force energy blowing a hole several feet wide.

Feeling marginally more in control, he took a deep breath and turned back to Hux. "I thought you said that the new stormtrooper legions would be enough."

Hux frowned at the hole in the wall, but didn't comment on it. "The Resistance numbers are larger than expected." He gave Kylo a accusatory look. "The scavenger girl has become a figure head. People are rallying to her cause."

"The traitor FN-2187 attracts just as many new recruits," Kylo snapped. "We've both made mistakes."

Hux shook his head in disagreement, but didn't argue the point. "Assigning blame is pointless. We need a plan."

"I'll kill them both myself," Kylo muttered, his frustration building again.

"And create martyrs?" Hux scoffed. "That would only benefit the Resistance."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"The girl must be killed, there's no way around it," Hux said, his eyes distant with thought. "But the traitor. He's another story. We capture him alive and recondition him. When he shows up at your side as a loyal soldier of the Empire it will demoralize the Resistance."

"You've never been able to properly condition him before."

Hux smiled, sharp toothed and vicious. "You've never taken part before. I'm sure the Force could be a very useful tool to break his will."

It was a workable plan. Turning the boy would not only hurt the Resistance, it would be an emotional blow to Rey--maybe even enough to make her turn to the Dark Side.

Kylo nodded once. "Send the best bounty hunters after him."

Hux frowned. "If the Order is too broke to pay my retirement then it's too broke for bounty hunters."

This time Kylo couldn't hold back the eye roll. "Don't lie to yourself. You'll never retire. Peace doesn't agree with you."

"True enough." Hux turned away from Kylo and called for repair droids to report to their quarters. "Although if you stopped destroying my ship we could probably at least take a vacation."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
